telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Denjuu in Telefang 1
This is a complete list of Denjuu found in Telefang 1. There are 174 in total. It is sorted by numerical order, and is also sorted by evolutionary stages, with NatMons at the front, etc. Clicking on the icons next to the heading will sort it according to it, therefore changing what the list is sorted by. List of Denjuu in Telefang 1 :This list is incomplete, you can help by expanding it. {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="background: #f8f8ff; border: 1px solid #88a; border-collapse: collapse; background: white; margin-right:10px;" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" |- style="background: #ccf;" !No.!!Icon!!Name!!Bootleg name!!Japanese name!!Romaji!!Stage!!Type |- | 001 | | Tsunonasu | Zinnuas | ツノナス | Tsunonasu | NatMon | Hill |- | 002 | | Kokia | Kokia | コキア | Kokia | NatMon | Sky |- | 003 | | Oshie | Osie | オシエ | Oshie | NatMon | Hill |- | 004 | | Kesi | Kesi | ケシ | Keshi | NatMon | Land |- | 005 | | Krypto | Kuribute | クリプト | Kuriputo | NatMon | Wood |- | 006 | | Monsutera | Manstla | モンステラ | Monsutera | NatMon | Land |- | 007 | | Fangs | Fanges | ファングス | Fangusu | NatMon | Land |- | 008 | | Hiougi | Hiougi | ヒオウギ | Hiougi | NatMon | Lake |- | 009 | | Punica | Punika | プニカ | Punika | NatMon | Land |- | 010 | | Gumi | Gumi | グミ | Gumi | NatMon | Lake |- | 011 | | Suguri | Sukori | スグリ | Suguri | NatMon | Land |- | 012 | | Ganraikou | Tampala | ガンライコウ | Ganraikou | NatMon | Sky |- | 013 | | Biakub | Baibu | ビアクブ | Biakubu | NatMon | Land |- | 014 | | Teropea | Teropea | テロペア | Teropea | NatMon | Lake |- | 015 | | Mantea | Mantea | マンテア | Mantea | NatMon | Lake |- | 016 | | Ixora | Ikusora | イクソラ | Ikusora | NatMon | Lake |- | 017 | | Myrtus | Mierths | ミルツス | Mirutsusu | NatMon | Land |- | 018 | | Lychnis | Liknis | リクニス | Rikunisu | NatMon | Land |- | 019 | | Lapeirousia | Luyigia | ラペロイジア | Raperouijia | NatMon | Sand |- | 020 | | Bouvardia | Bubaria | ブバリア | Bubaria | NatMon | Lake |- | 021 | | Andios | Anjiosi | アンジオス | Anjiosu | CulMon | Sky |- | 022 | | Demonosi | Jimunosi | ヂムノシ | Dimunoshi | CulMon | Hill |- | 023 | | Liriope | Ririope | リリオペ | Ririope | CulMon | Lake |- | 024 | | Warata | Warata | ワラタ | Warata | CulMon | Wood |- | 025 | | Sorghum | Surugem | ソルグム | Sorugumu | CulMon | Sand |- | 026 | | Eringo | Erinko | エリアゴ | Eriago | CulMon | Wood |- | 027 | | Noriutsugi | Noriwuts | ノリウツギ | Noriutsugi | CulMon | Sky |- | 028 | | Pampas | Banles | パンパス | Panpasu | CulMon | Lake |- | 029 | | Rhodanthe | Rodansa | ローダンセ | Ro-sanse | CulMon | Sky |- | 030 | | Licorice | Rikoris | リコリス | Rikorisu | CulMon | Land |- | 031 | | Vibanum | Bibanam | ビバーナム | Biba-namu | CulMon | Land |- | 032 | | Fennel | Phanel | ファンネル | Fanneru | CulMon | Land |- | 033 | | Banda | Banda | バンダ | Banda | CulMon | Wood |- | 034 | | Uikyou | Wuikyo | ウイキョゥ | Uikyou | CulMon | Lake |- | 035 | | Obana | Obana | オバナ | Obana | CulMon | Sand |- | 036 | | Faiakokko | Faikke | ファイアーコッコ | Faia-kokko | TecMon | Sky |- | 037 | | Reigoten | Rigoden | レイゴーテン | Reigo-ten | TecMon | Sky |- | 038 | | Drillarmo | Doria | ドリアー